Aventuras na Arábia
by Mellanie Black
Summary: Tiago e Lílian vivendo na arábia, recontagem da história de alladin. acredite, todos os seus desejos vão ser realizados!
1. O Começo de tudo

Tiago e Lily...Aventuras na Arábia..

Capítulo 1:

Era Uma vez, um pequeno objeto, que à primeira vista não passava de bugiganga, mas que tinha mudado a vida de um jovem...Um jovem que também era mais do que aparentava ser...

Gostaria de ouvir a história desse jovem?

Ela começa numa noite sombria...Onde um homem sombrio aguarda...Com um sombrio objetivo...

Em um lugar distante da Arábia um homem vestido de negro aguarda, com seu papagaio ao ombro.

Chegando em meio ás dunas um ladrão caminha apressado em direção ao nosso senhor de preto.

- Está Atrasado, Lestrange.

-Perdões, pacientíssimo Lord.- Murmura o homem , que acabara de chegar, se curvando á frente do Lord.

- Dessa vez passa se você trouxe o que pedi.

- Sim, Milorde, eu trouxe...Tive que procurar e gastar muito, mas afinal está aqui- Lestrange estende uma pequena metade de escaravelho ao Lord.

-Finalmente! – os olhos do Lord Negro brilham ao segurar a peça e ele gargalha. Uma gargalhada fria e calculista.

Finalmente! Ahhh! – diz o papagaio que está no ombro do Lord.

Cale-se, Severus.

-Agora, lembre-se . Na caverna há milhares de tesouros, pode ficar com todos eles- os olhos do homem brilharam.- Se me trouxer a lâmpada, é apenas o que eu desejo.

-Claro, milorde.-Com uma pequena reverência o ladrão entrou calculadamente na caverna que se erguera com a junção do escaravelho nas mãos do Lord.

Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, uma caverna se ergueu onde antes estava um montinho de areia e perguntou com voz forte:

Quem ousa perturbar meu sono?

Arrogante, o homem respondeu:

Eu, Robert Lestrange, pertencente á nobreza real.

-Pois saiba que apenas um homem nobre de coração poderá entrar aqui...Um diamante bruto!- a caverna sibilou.

Arrogante e assumindo porte altivo, certo de que ele era um nobre, Lestrange adentrou à caverna, que se fechou logo após sua entrada, voltando a ser um monte de areia.

-Ah, Não, Voldie, e agora?- o papagaio berrou.

-Ele não valia de nada...Precisamos do diamante bruto...e não me chame de Voldie, Severus, você sabe como odeio esse apelido...

- Sim, Milorde!

No mercado de Agrabah, na manhã seguinte...

Guardas correm atrás de um ágil rapaz que acabara de roubar um pão.

- Pare, ladrão!

- Vou cortar suas mãos como troféu!

- Rato das ruas!

- Tudo isso por um pão?- com um trejeito e um sorriso maroto o rapaz, de olhas castanho-claros, quase verdes, e cabelos espetados dá a volta pelos guardas, caminhando tranqüilamente.

Ainda andando com calma, pára em frente a uma barraca onde jovens vendedoras o chamam.

Arranjando encrenca logo cedo, Tiago?

Sorrindo marotamente e piscando um olho para as moças, o rapaz responde displicente, encostado ao balcão:

- Nada disso meninas, sabem, só é encrenca se você for apanhado...

Nesse instante, um dos guardas prende os braços do rapaz.

- É, agora é encrenca! – diz Tiago,sorrindo amarelo para as meninas mas ainda calmo.

Como ouvindo a sua deixa, um pequeno macaco pula em frente ao guarda, fazendo tantas acrobacias que o deixa de mãos amarradas e o ladrãozinho solto.

- Bem na hora, Aluado!- cumprimenta Tiago, enquanto os dois aproveitam a vantagem e correm.

Sorridente, o macaquinho faz um barulhinho de entendimento.

- Ladrão!- os guardas os alcançaram novamente.

_Tenho que_

_Correr e ser ligeiro,_

_Pular pra me livrar,_

_Eu roubo porque não posso comprar._

Se entreolhando e sorrindo, os dois rapazes sobem estrepidamente no alto de um dos prédios da rua, correndo pelos telhados e descendo em frente à uma barraca de vasos.

- Ladrão!

Quer apostar que dribla mais, Aluado?

_Correr, que aí vêm os guardas._

_Tudo isso por um pão! _

_Por isso dizem que sou ladrão!_

Ladrão!

Rato!

Lalau!

Peguem-nos!

- Tá maus, hein? Só sete?- com uma risada Tiago instiga o amiguinho.

_Foi só um pãozinho_

Peguem logo o ladrãozinho 

Com gestos o macaco aponta oito guardas caídos no chão e sorri marotamente.

Enquanto Tiago se virava pra ver, Aluado pulou por cima do guarda, jogando-o em cima de um balde de peixes.

_O que vou fazer,_

_Não tenho ninguém!_

O macaco olhou repreendedor para o rapaz que, sorrindo, completou:

_Só o meu amigo Aluado!_

- Melhorou!

Pulando e se pendurando em cordas, os dois passaram pelos guardas e entraram por uma janela, caindo em frente a algumas dançarinas do ventre. Ao lado de Tiago, o pequeno macaco.

_O pobre Tiago é perseguido,_

_É mais um menor abandonado,_

_E por isso hoje está perdido._

Dançando, as meninas passavam em frente a Tiago, que via tudo com um sorriso maroto, enquanto o macaquinho era afagado e beijado por outras dançarinas.

_Tenho que viver,_

_Roubo pra comer, _

_Quando tiver tempo eu vou lhes contar..._

Suspirando e puxando o macaquinho que relutava pelo rabo, Tiago salta novamente para a rua.

Sorridente e cheio de marcas de baton, o macaco apenas continuou correndo.

_Os guardas quase me alcançam,_

Por isso já vou correr Senão tenho que me esconder 

Os guardas os avistam e correm atrás dos dois, que correm rindo das trapalhadas dos soldados.

_Fugir dos guardas malvados,_

_No meio da multidão,_

_Vou ter que contornar o quarteirão._

Passando entre barracas e despistando os guardas, os dois dão a volta no quarteirão e param, olhando e gargalhando dos guardas que correm ainda os procurando.

Se virando, Tiago dá de cara com a Sra. Alahaan, uma senhora gorda que tinha uma quedinha por ele. Tiago sorri amarelo ao ver que o amigo sumiu.

- Vou seguindo adiante... - Ele é muito excitante! 

Correndo dela, ele dá de cara com os guardas novamente.

_Tenho que viver,_

_Roubo pra comer,_

Devem me deixar em paz! 

Correndo, Ele sobe e avista novamente o macaquinho, que o esperava na última janela de um prédio.

_Correr de um lado pro outro_

_O meu destino é pular._

Desviando de guardas e pulando por cima de alguns, Tiago entra no prédio.

_Os guardas correm depressa,_

_Mas eu não caio nessa._

Subindo vai até o último andar, onde fica encurralado com o macaco entre guardas e a janela.

_Adeus!_

_Vou seguir viajem, boa aterrissagem,_

Pois eu tenho que voar! 

Pegando o pano que o macaco lhe estendia, Tiago colocou o bichinho no ombro e pulou do prédio, usando o pano como pára-quedas e pousando perfeitamente bem no chão. Os guardas pularam atrás deles...e caíram em uma enorme carroça de estrume.

Andando um pouco e já a salvo dos guardas, os dois se sentam pra comer o pão.

- Banquete, amigão! – diz Tiago, se sentando e entregando metade do pão para o amigo,que rapidamente mordeu o pão.

Tiago estava levando e sua parte à boca quando avista um pouco além duas crianças que deviam ter no máximo 5 anos procurando comida na lata do lixo.Penalizado, Tiago se levanta, ignorando os olhares de Aluado de "Não tem nada a ver conosco", e vai até eles, entregando a sua parte do pão.

Agradecidas, as crianças sorriem e dividem o pedaço que já era pequeno entre as duas.

Contrariado o macaco se levanta e também entrega sua parte.

Nesse momento eles escutam um barulho estranho e andam até a barraca mais próxima pra ver o que seria a agitação no mercado.

Um homem arrogante e convencido vestido luxuosamente anda altivo em seu cavalo que também é arrogante.

- Provavelmente mais um pretendente da Princesa.- comenta um mercador. Aluado já estava encostado displicentemente em uma parede mordiscando uma maçã que acabara de afanar da banca ao lado.

Sem que nenhum dos dois perceba a menor das crianças vai andando pela rua e pára em frente ao cavalo do nobre. O cavalo para quase derrubando o nobre, que olha de cima para o garotinho e ergue um chicote, gritando:

- Saia da frente seu fedelho nojento!

Correndo e se colocando na frente do garoto, Tiago arranca o chicote das mãos do nobre antes que ele machucasse o menino.

- Se eu fosse rico como você, seria muito mais educado!

- Oh, eu vou lhe dar boa educação! – responde o nobre, jogando Tiago em uma poça de lama.

-Veja isso, Aluado, não é todo dia que se vê um animal montado no outro...

O macaco deu uma risada nervosa. Tiago se levantou da poça e foi até o nobre.

- Que me interessa a opinião de um ladrão, rato das ruas! Você não vale nada e quando desaparecer, apenas os seus piolhos vão chorar!- rindo, o nobre entrou no palácio, e em seguida os portões se fecharam.

Tiago praguejou. – Oras, seu... Eu não sou ladrão! Nem rato das ruas.- coçou levemente a nuca, e depois acrescentou. – E **Não** tenho piolhos!

N/A: Bom, gente esse aí é o primeiro capítulo dessa fic, que segue por alto a idéia do filme da Disney, Alladin. É também feita ao mesmo tempo que a fic da Bia Black ( tem no meu profile como favorita) que tem a história da Bela adormecida.

Essa fic nasceu do surto de amar esses filmes e os marotos e resolver juntar tudo.

Bom, esse primeiro capítulo vai dedicado à minha querida beta e mana Bia Black.

Bom, comentem e digam o que acharam.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Mel Black


	2. Por dentro e por fora dos muros

**Capítulo 2: Por fora e por dentro dos muros**

Andando cabisbaixo para longe dos portões do Palácio de Agrabah, onde o príncipe havia entrado, Tiago seguia com o único amigo em seu ombro.

Com os ombros caídos e tristemente, Tiago chegou a um beco, subiu alguns lances de uma escadaria repleta de tábuas e panos velhos, chegando a uma espécie de forro em um prédio abandonado. Colocou o pequeno macaco em uma grande pedra que lhe servia de cama. Cobriu o amiguinho com um dos panos velhos, enquanto pensava.

_Ladrão, lalau_

_Eu não sou mau,_

Não era mendigo, nunca havia machucado ninguém, apenas roubava pra sobreviver, era só isso q ele sabia fazer.

_Pois eu na realidade _

_Não sou só o pobre Tiago,_

Podia ser pobre, e ter que recorrer a meios baixos para sobreviver, mas sabia q não era isso q queria para si mesmo, sabia que no fundo não era apenas um ladrão.

_Hão de ver que há bem mais em mim._

_- _Um dia, Aluado, isso mudará. Vestiremos seda ao invés de trapos e estaremos no Palácio olhando para fora, e não de fora olhando pro Palácio. E nunca mais teremos nenhum problema.

Na manhã seguinte, no interior do Palácio de Agrabah...

O esnobe Príncipe avançava furioso pelo grande átrio do palácio, vindo da direção da fonte do jardim interno.

Ao vê-lo se dirigir à porta, o baixo e idoso sultão, em um pulo vigoroso de seu trono, correu em passadas curtas que davam a impressão de que o gordo senhor estava pulando.

- Príncipe Malfoy, Já vai embora?

- Nunca fui tão insultado em toda a minha vida...Eu nunca me casaria com ela!

- Mas...Príncipe Malfoy...

Malfoy virou-se e o sultão pôde ver que havia um grande rombo na parte traseira de sua calça. Furioso, o príncipe saiu batendo com força a porta da frente, sendo seguido de seus criados e deixando o gordo sultão sem saber o que havia acontecido.

Confuso, o velho simpático seguiu em direção da porta por onde o príncipe havia irrompido segundos antes.

Descendo um lance de degraus, foi até uma enorme fonte, onde estava sentada delicadamente uma linda jovem de cabelos vermelhos e pele delicada ao lado de um enorme tigre.

Compreendendo finalmente, a ruga de dúvida na face do sultão se transformou em uma expressão de entendimento e logo após de desaprovação.

- Rajah! Então foi por isso que o príncipe Malfoy saiu tão furioso...- Disse o sultão puxando da boca do tigre o pedaço de pano que seria parte dos fundilhos da calça do príncipe.

Sorrindo com uma expressão travessa, a jovem acariciou a cabeça do tigre, argumentando:

- Ora, papai... Rajah só estava brincando com aquele afetado e orgulhoso príncipe, não estava?

O animal fez um grunhido de afirmação enquanto apoiava a cabeça no colo da princesa. O sultão deixou cair os ombros e virou-se para encarar a filha, aparentando ter envelhecido de repente.

- Não pode recusar todo pretendente que lhe aparece, Lílian. A lei diz que deve se casar até o dia de seu aniversário...E só faltam 3 dias!

- A lei está errada, papai! – disse a garota, levantando-se aborrecida, para depois adquiri um ar de sonhadora - Se me casar, quero que seja por amor!

- Eu também não vou durar para sempre, e quero te deixar em boas mãos.

- Ah, papai, eu nunca fiz nada sozinha, nunca tive os meus amigos!- nesse instante Rajah, que estava deitado ao lado da fonte, levantou a cabeça e grunhiu alto. A princesa, que novamente havia sentado e estava mexendo com a mão na água sorriu para ele e acrescentou – Só você, Rajah! –depois voltou-se para o pai - Eu nunca fiz nada sozinha, nunca pus os pés fora dos muros do palácio!

- Mas você é uma princesa! – argumentou o sultão.

- Então, talvez, eu não queira mais ser uma princesa! – respondeu a menina, batendo com força e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza na água da fonte e depois cruzando os braços e ficando de costas para o pai.

Cansado e derrotado, o pequeno sultão virou-se para o tigre:

- Que Alah permita que você não tenha filhas!

Depois virou-se e saiu com seus passos curtos e apressados.

Ao ver que o pai havia ido embora, a menina soltou um longo suspiro, levantou-se abatida e triste, foi até a enorme gaiola onde ficavam lindos pássaros e abriu as portas da gaiola. Sorriu ao vê-los voar até o céu e saírem pelos ares para longe dali.

"Pelo menos ele estão livres e podem decidir o que querem para si mesmos agora". Pensou tristemente a princesa.

**N/a: Gente, aqui é Bia Black, a beta da Nick, ou da Mel, se preferirem... Ela mandou dizer que seu pc está quebrado, e hoje que voltou, o teclado está com mau contato... por isso a demora certo? Pediu para agradecer a todos que comentaram.**

**Espero que tenham gostado... Imagino que em breve teremos o próximo capítulo de Aventuras na Arábia! EH!**

**Beijos...**


End file.
